Once Upon a Halloween
by Halric the Harmless
Summary: The Scoobies have another faithful Halloween when they encounter the guys from SG1 at a Council party.


Hey I own none of the worlds Buffy belongs to Joss, Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Stargate belongs to Dean Devlin and Roland Emmerich. No money is being made out of this story so please do not sue.

The Scoobies have another faithful Halloween when they encounter the guys from SG1 at a Council party.

Once Upon a Halloween

"Hey," said Xander as the three friends walked past a costume shop on the high street. "Do you think we should go in and see if they have any good costumes for us?"

"Yes," said Buffy excitedly, "lets were are sure to find some interesting outfits in there."

So the three friends walked into the shop to buy their costumes. (Author note: By the way the story is set after the end of season seven and the friends plus Dawn and Giles are starting a new watchers council in London.)

The Three friends plus Dawn who had just walked up as they piled into the shop walked around looking for some costumes.

"Hey these are good," said Xander, excitedly holding up a set of Wizarding robes. "We could all go as witches and wizards." (Author note: The Council was holding a fancy dress party for Halloween.)

"Yes they would be excellent," replied Willow clapping her hands with excitement. "It would be brilliant going to the party as Lily Potter." (Author notes: unknown to them the stories of Harry Potter were actually factual and written by a witch pretending to be a muggle.)

"And I could go as James Potter," said Xander smiling brightly.

"And who can we go as," asked Buffy losing some of her enthusiasm because Willow had picked the cool witch.

"Well," said Xander thinking it through. "You are sister so wouldn't it be fun to go as the Patel sisters?"

"I'm being Padma," shouted Dawn smiling at her sister.

"Okay," laughed Buffy, "you can be Padma, and I'll be Pavarati." (Author notes: I'm not quite sure of the names but they are close enough.)

"Hey what's happening Dude?" asked Ron as he sling himself down next to his boyfriend Draco Malfoy. (Author notes: Draco had seen the error of his ways and come to Dumbledore for help. Once he was on the good side he found out he had always had feelings for Ron.)

"We've all got tickets for some do over at the Watcher's Council tonight," Said Hermi sitting herself on the other side of Ron and staring daggers at Draco, she had never forgiven him from stealing Ron away from her.

"Kool," said Ron, "Dad never shuts up about the Muggles that closed the Hellmouth it should be fun to finally meet them."

"Yeah," said Hermi, "and Harry needs to get out, he's been stuck in the house since he finally killed Voldemort."

"Who are you taking?" Draco asked Hermi. (Author notes, he had been trying to make it up to her since he had stole Ron away. She was slowly wearing down but it was hard work.

Hermi Looked sheepish, "both Siri and Sevi asked me and I couldn't chose so I'm kinda going with both of them." (Author notes: Sirius hadn't actually died when he fell through the vale he came out next summer after completely healed from his stay in Azkaban and became fast friends with Severus.)

"And Harry?" asked Ron.

"Will go if I have to drag him there myself," stated Hermi her showing her famous resolve face.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Jack, Sam, Danny, and Murray were chasing down an escaped Gould (author note: again I'm not sure how to spell it but I think its close) who had taken the body of Lucius Malfoy and was determined to wreak vengeance on his master's murderer Harry the pothead Potter.

Harry walked into the party with his friends he had sulked all the way from Number 13 Grimmauld Close; he really didn't want to be here. All that he wanted to do was sit in his room and reflected on the fact that he was now a murderer, but no his friends wanted to go out and have a good time and they couldn't do that if he was sitting in his room could they no.

"Hello and welcome to the Watchers Council," said Giles with the Scoobies flanking him. (In the back room of the costume shop somewhere in London a well known dark wizard cast a spell turning the four Scoobies from themselves into the people they were portraying.) "Let me introduce my associates."

A flash of light filled the room and Willow's eyes turned from grey to electric blue, Xander's hair became shorter and messed itself up.

"Harry," said Willow walking forward and cradling his face in her hand, "my baby is that really you?"

"M-mom," asked Harry shock evident on his face as the woman in front of him transformed.

"Honey it's me," she said pulling him close, "what's happened to you? You have grown into a wonderful young man."

"Did you kill him son?" asked Xander/James standing next to Willow/Lily a look of love on his face.

"D-dad," said Harry, "I killed him I'm a murderer."

"No son," said Xander/James, "it was either him or you so it was self-defence."

Harry smiled he had heard this from many people over the past six weeks but hearing it from his father made all the difference.

Just then Lucius/Gould broke in through the door heading straight for Harry, closely followed by Jack, Sam, Danny, and Murray.

"You," the Gould shouted, "It's time to pay for murdering my master."

Xander/James reacted before anybody else jumping into a front-spin he rose up and blasted the Gould with his new wand as a blot of green energy hit the Gould clean in the chest. It slumped to the ground falling limply.

"Nobody calls my son a murder," he said looking down at the unconscious wizard/Gould.

Thanking Xander/James for taking the Gould down Jack, Sam, Danny, and Murray collected the Gould and left.

"Harry," said Dawn/Padma, a seductive smile on her face, did we ever tell you how much we like you."

"We," said Harry, looking shocked.

"Yeah," added Buffy/Paverati, "we are twin sisters after all so we kind of like the same things."

Giles took his glasses off and started to clean them. This had to be the work of his arch nemesis (Author note: I can't think of his name right now so if someone knows then send me a review and I'll change the story.) He took out his wand and cast a searching spell so that he could find out where his arch nemesis was and apperated to his shop.

"You, you down right weasel how did you get away from area 51?"

"My dear Ripper," smirked the dark wizard. "Did you really think that those government fools could hold a Slytherin?"

"Maybe not," growled Giles/Ripper, "but a Gryffindor can take you down." He pointed his wand in the chest of the dark wizard and he crumpled to the floor.

Giles kicked the statue and it shattered against the wall.

Twelve months later the gang were gathered at the Burrow celebrating Halloween as they sat in the garden behind the odd looking cottage.

"Night James, night Lilly" whispered Buffy, smiling at her and Harry's son and Dawn and Harry's daughter. It had been amazing how the spell had affected their lives leaving them with shadows of the feeling that the twins had felt for Harry. The Wizarding World was like the Mormons when it came to marriage Harry being allowed to marry both of them.

Willow and Xander had married and were happily raising twins of their own. They named them Padma and Paverati in remembrance of the fateful evening the previous Halloween.

Hermi had settled down with Snape and Sirius. Once Harry had married the Summers sisters she had got over the fact that she was in love with two men and had learned to enjoy the attention she was receiving. (Author note: the difference between the Mormons and the Wizarding World is that witches can marry two husbands as swell as a wizard marrying two wives.)

"Are they asleep?" asked Dawn, as she smiled at her sister from Harry's lap.

"Yes they are sleeping like babies," said Buffy smiling at the unmeant pun from the unprecedented queen of puns.

Then a crash came from the front door and in burst Jack, Sam, Danny, and Murray.

"Hey," called the major, "have yah seen a bloke running around with yellow glowing eyes?"

"Oh no," said Buffy picking up her favourite short sword, "So much for a quiet Halloween."

Xander drew his wand and followed his best friend out of the house and started looking for the yellow eyed beast as they once again had an encounter to deal with on Halloween.

Author Note: OK this is my first Xover fic between BtVS/HP/Sg so please review and tell me what you thought of the story and if I should write a sequel.

S please please please review and I'll give u a cookie 


End file.
